Memories
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Nayzor and Zen-Aku remembered the memories of their friendship. This is the story of how they met, how they were separated, and how they were brought back together. Took place after Power Rangers Wild Force. The song "Memories" is by Panic! At The Disco.


**"Memories"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Power Rangers show. I don't even own the song! I just own this story.**_

_**Warning: Contains a furry yiff yaoi. A male nose Org (Nayzor) on a male wolf Org (Zen-Aku). Don't like it, don't read it!**_

_**Summary: Nayzor and Zen-Aku remembered the memories of their friendship. This is the story of how they met, how they were separated, and how they found each other. Took place after Power Rangers Wild Force. Inspired by the song "Memories" by P!ATD.**_

_2,980 years ago:_

_ On a nice, sunny day in Animaria, the Org General Nayzor was taking a walk through the forest. It has been a long day fighting humans who are foolish enough to stand against the Orgs. The calmness of the forest is what keeps Nayzor from the stress of being a Org General. When his mind was at ease, he heard a noise that startled him. It sounded like an animal in pain. "Where is that sound coming from?" Nayzor asked as he looked around for the source of the noise. He found a little gray wolf cub that had its ankle stuck in a thorn bush. The wolf cub try his best to get his ankle out, but it caused the thorns to pierce through the skin. It made the wolf cub whine in pain. _

_**The poor thing is going to hurt himself if I don't do something**__,____Nayzor thought. _

_ When he saw the wolf cub try to pull his ankle out of the thorn bush again, the Org General came up to him and said, "No, don't do that! It will only make it worst." The wolf cub took a good look at the Org as he titled his head to the side. He stared at him for a few seconds before making an angry growl at him as he stood a defensive stance. "Don't worry", Nayzor said in a calm, reassuring tone as he kneel down to help get the wolf cub's ankle out of the thorn bush. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help." The wolf cub snapped his fanged jaws at the Org General's hand as to say a warning to stay away from him. "There's no need to be rude", Nayzor said, "I'm only here to help. But I can't do it unless you stop trying to bite my hand off!" The wolf cub snarled at him, but decided to let him help. The Org General used the sharp point of his T-shaped fan to cut the ankle loose from the thorn bush. There was a few thorns stuck to the ankle. "I have some medince right here to help heal that ankle." Nayzor said as he took out some healing herbs and a piece of cloth. "But first I have to take those thorns off."_

_ After he carefully pulled the thorns out with his blood red claws, Nayzor spread the healing herbs on the cloth and tied it to the wolf cub's ankle. "Feeling better?" He asked. The wolf cub walked around a bit to test his ankle. Then he start to jump around in joy as he barked happily, wagging his tail. Nayzor laughed and said, "I'm glad you're alright. My name is Nayzor. Where's you're family? Did you get separated from them?" The wolf cub stopped and made a sad whine. The Org General noticed something from behind the thorn bush and his eyes widened in horror._

_ Behind the thorn bush was a she-wolf (the wolf cub's mother) laid down on the ground,dead with a lot of bloody stab wounds that was caused by a spear. There were also a few wolf cubs that were beaten to death by a club. Nayzor closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust. His hands turn into fists in rage. This is how cruel and savage humans really are! Destroying the environment and killing animals for their sick pleasure! _

_He looked at the wolf cub and thought, __**What am I going to do? I can't leave this young wolf offspring alone to defend himself. But what will Master Org think? He will certainly be displeased with me if I take this animal into my custody. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?**_

___"You're all alone here, I see." Nayzor said as he picked the wolf cub up in his arms. "Well, you can come live with me. My den isn't far from here. You can stay with me if you want." The wolf cub looked up at the Org and snuggled against his chest affectionately. Nayzor took that as a yes._

**XXXX**

_**He was the Congregation's vagrant**_

_**With an unrequited love**_

_**When your passions exaltation,**_

_**Then finding refuge is not enough.**_

**XXXX**

2,980 years later:

It was a full moon tonight in Turtle Cove. Nayzor stood on top of a building as he fanned himself. He gazed at the full moon, memories of his past running through his mind. A cold December wind swept by as sounds of city life filled the air. It had been a month since Master Org has been defeated by the rangers. Nayzor felt nothing but guilt for not being able to prevent that from happening. He feels that he has failed as a Org General. But that's not all that puts him in misery. He lost his one and only friend in this world, the Duke Org Zen-Aku. That Duke Org is all that he thinks about. They have been friends for a really long time. Longer than anyone thinks. Zen-Aku was always loyal to the Org General he worked for. Nayzor was always kind to the Duke Org. Anyone can tell that those two are _indeed_ true friends.

Nayzor closed his eyes as he remembered the times they spent together. When the Org General first met Zen-Aku, he found him when he was just a wolf cub who lost his family to some hunters. That's right, Zen-Aku wasn't always a wolf Org. He was a wolf cub that grew up to be a full-grown wolf. Both him and Nayzor developed a close bond. The Org General named the wolf "Zen-Aku" because some how, the name suits him well. The wolf had the characteristics of both good and evil. Then the day came when the wolf had to become an Org to escape death.

**XXXX**

_**She was the youngest of the family**_

_**And the last to be let go**_

_**They decided they would try **_

_**And make it on their own.**_

**XXXX**

_2,985 years ago:_

_Inside his den, Nayzor quickly looked through ancient scrolls to find a way to save his dying friend. _

_**Where the hell is it? **__He thought. __**I know it's here somewhere. I have to hurry! I don't have much time. **_

___The full-grown wolf now known as Zen-Aku laid on the Org General's bed as he breathe heavily, the wound on his chest (where his heart is located) still bleeding. He was shot by a arrow. The one who attack him was a hunter who is hunting for some animal fur to sell at the market. Nayzor, in a blind pit of rage, killed the hunter without mercy. He brought his friend back to his den to treat the wounds, but not even healing herbs and any medinces can help heal the injury. The Org knew what he had to do. It was extremely forbidden, but he has no choice. He'll have to break certain rules and even had to lie. But he doesn't care. He would do anything to save him. After a long and desperate search, Nayzor finally found what he is looking for. The scroll that tells of a ritual to turn any living being into a Org._

**XXXX**

_**Oh, memories, where'd you go?**_

_**You were all I've ever known**_

_**How I miss yesterday**_

_**And I let it fade away**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

**XXXX**

2,985 years later:

Nayzor closed his fan as he made a sad sigh.

_**Zen-Aku...**_He thought. _**I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much. **_

__He realize that there is no point living in the past now. Zen-Aku is gone forever, and there's nothing he can do. The Duke Org was destroyed while possessing that damn human, Merrick. The thought of the warrior made the Org General turn his hands into fists. This is all that warrior's fault! He took Nayzor's friend away while the Duke Org was sealed inside the mask. Then he destroys him three thousand years later. Nayzor wanted to get revenge on Merrick so badly. Not because Merrick betrayed him and killed him, but because of the death of his dear friend.

The reason Nayzor wanted to gain control over the possessed warrior wasn't by the order of Master Org. No... The reason he wanted to achieve that goal was because he knew for a fact that Zen-Aku was still there. He can sense it. If there was a way for Nayzor could keep Merrick from remembering anything long enough to completely control him, he will find a way to help Zen-Aku gain control over the warrior's mind, body, and soul. Then these two seperate friends can be together again. But sadly, it was never meant to be. Now the Org General was nothing but a drifting ghost, doomed to wander around Turtle Cove at day and night alone. _Forever..._

Clouds begin to appear in the cold December sky. It is a sign that it's going to snow. Nayzor put his fan away as he begin to walk his way back to his den. He stopped in his tracks when he smelled something. It was strange at first, but it seemed so familiar. Like someone he once knew.

_**Master Org? **_He thought. _**No, it can't be him. He was killed by rangers. But this scent... It smelled so... familiar. It smells like... Zen-Aku? He's... he's alive! **_

__This brought hope to the Org General. With that, he turned into a fog of smoke as he followed the scent that might lead him to his long lost friend.

**XXXX**

_**When July became December**_

_**Their affection fought the cold,**_

_**But they couldn't quite remember**_

_**What inspired them to go.**_

**XXXX**

The Org General Nayzor walked through the woods in the cold snow as he followed the scent of his friend. He came to the place where he released the possessed Merrick. He walked up to the opened stone casket as he feel one of its golden symbols of a moon with his claws. Oh, how he hated this place with a passion! It brings nothing but bad memories. _The pain... The sadness... The fear... The emptyness..._ Nayzor shudder in the freezing loneliness as he remembered it all well. For he is the most cunning of Org Generals.

**XXXX**

_**And it was beautifully depressing**_

_**Like A Streetcar Named Desire**_

_**They were fighting for their love**_

_**That started growing tired.**_

**XXXX**

_2,999 years ago:_

_ Years past by as Zen-Aku lived up to the rank of a Duke Org. He was extremely thankful that he gets to be Nayzor's Duke Org. His friend means so much to him. The Org General did took great care of him and saved his life. If there was any Org General he worked with, Zen-Aku is glad it's Nayzor. He wished he could repay the favor. He would do anything for his friend. Even risk his life to protect him._

_ "No, Zen-Aku, you can't do this." Nayzor said as he grabbed the Duke Org by the hand to stop him from going. "You'll get yourself killed!" "Nayzor, someone has to help the other Orgs fight off Animaria's armies." Zen-Aku said as he pulled away from the Org General's grip. "With them out of the way, the Orgs have a better chance to invade the kingdom." _

_"Then I'm coming with you." _

_"No! I can't risk losing you. You're more safe here." _

_"But I don't want to lose you either. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you go alone. I care about you so much that I... I just... I..."_

_ The Duke Org turned around and looked at his friend. The Org General stared back. There was a long silence. Zen-Aku took off his armored mask. He looked like a wolf you usually see in a furry anime except with the silver horn on his head. His fur is gray and he had bright yellow eyes. There was a scar on his face from his previous battles and a silver earring on his right ear. He walked up to the Org General as he cupped his face with his hand. Nayzor placed his hand on the Duke Org's. Neither of them spoke a word as their eyes stared into each other. Nayzor's red dot eyes stared into Zen-Aku's. Zen-Aku's bright yellow eyes stared into Nayzor's. Their mouths were a few centimeters apart as they feel each other's warm breath hit them._

_ "I think I understand what you're trying to tell me, Nayzor." Zen-Aku said as he smiled and moved his face closer to the Org General's. "I feel the same way about you." He kissed his friend gently on the place where his mouth is. Nayzor closed his eyes and return the kiss. Both of them savor this moment. If this was their last time together, they would make every minute count. The kiss broke apart, painful for both of them on the inside, as the need for oxygen came in. Zen-Aku put his armored mask back on as he started to leave. He stopped in his tracks and said, "Listen... After the battle... If I don't come back soon, I want you to come find me. Bury my lifeless body at the place where you first found me as a wolf pup. The place where we first met." "Zen-Aku..." Nayzor said as tears build up in his eyes, painfully watched the Duke Org leave._

_ It wasn't long til Nayzor found Zen-Aku sealed in a mask by a shaman. He brought the mask to his den to keep it safe. A year later, Merrick sneak into the den to take the mask. To use its incredible power to defeat Master Org. Nayzor walked into the room as he said, "You made a grave mistake, warrior. A __**grave **__one!" He tried to stop the warrior, but was too late. He fell on his hands and knees in anguish as tears fell on the ground. _

_**Zen-Aku, I'm so sorry. **__He thought. __**I wasn't able to protect you. Please forgive me... **_

___Days went by after the defeat of Master Org. Nayzor sought out to search for his friend. He found him imprisoned in a stone casket. "Zen-Aku, what has happen to you?" The Org General asked. "The warriors sealed me in this tomb, Nayzor." Zen-Aku said. "I guess I'm stuck in this human for a while." Nayzor made a sad sigh as he feel one of the casket's golden symbols of a moon with his claws. The Org General visited his trapped friend everyday til he too was sealed in stone._

**XXXX**

_**Oh, memories, where'd you go?**_

_**You were all I've ever known**_

_**How I miss yesterday**_

_**And I let it fade away**_

_**Don't fade away.**_

**XXXX**

3,000 years later:

Nayzor snapped back into reality as he heard a familiar voice said, "It's nice to see you again, old friend." He turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe his own eyes! Zen-Aku was standing right in front of him, alive and well. The Org General couldn't help but feel more relieved and overjoyed than ever before. Was this really happening? Or was it just a foolish dream?

"Zen-Aku?" Nayzor said as he walked up to his friend. "Is that you? Is it really you?" The Duke Org nodded and said, "It's been a while since we last met. You still haven't changed, I see. I'm glad you're alright." "But I'm just a ghost. A useless spirit. You're alive and I'm-" "Dead. Nayzor, it doesn't matter. We managed to be together again even after death. I was afraid of losing you at first. I thought I was all alone in this world. I might go crazy at the thought of being without you. But the memories of us together kept me in my well being. I cherished every moment that we're together. I thought that you were gone forever, and that tear me up inside. But you're still here, and with me now. You and I have a special bond that brought us back together. All the memories we have kept us in contact with one another. Nothing, not even death and time, can changed that. I love you, Nayzor. And I always will."

Tears begin to stream down Nayzor's face. "I love you, too." He said as he hugged his friend. "Oh, Zen-Aku, I hope this isn't a dream. You don't know how miserable I have been since you been gone. Please don't leave me again!" "Don't worry, I never intend to leave." Zen-Aku said as he took off his armored mask and lifted his friend's face to face his own. "I want to stay with you. Forever..." They both kiss each other with pure bliss in the falling snow. The two of them were overcome with joy of being together again. Nayzor was going down to the neck til Zen-Aku stopped him. "We can't do it here. " He said as he put his armored mask back on. "We'll freeze to death out here in this weather. We should go back to my place and stay there for the night."

**XXXX**

_**Money lost momentum**_

_**And the bills were piling high**_

_**Then the smile, it finally faded**_

_**From the apple of their eye.**_

**XXXX**

The two Orgs came to a cave where Zen-Aku was staying. It was the same place where the possessed Merrick would sleep in. There was a fire going and a blanket on the floor of the cavern. Nayzor came up to the Duke Org as he took his friend's armored mask off, put it aside, and gave him a tender kiss. Zen-Aku kissed back as he gently pulled his friend to the blanket with him. The kiss got intense as he pushed his friend onto the other side of the blanket. The Duke Org was now on top of the Org General.

The kiss broke apart as Zen-Aku quickly took off his armored leather gloves and armored leather torso. His muscular chest and waist was completely exposed. Nayzor sit up as he feel every ab on the Duke Org's naked chest with his claws in a loving matter. Zen-Aku softly moaned to the Org General's sensual touch as he arch his back. He felt a bulge build up below his waist, but kept his mind on pleasing his soon-to-be lover. He nuzzled his nose against his friend's neck as he gently feel down his waist with his wolf-like claws. "...Zen-Aku..." Nayzor whimpered as he held his head back and gripped on the blanket. The Duke Org smiled as he started licking a part of the neck that makes his friend moan and groan in ecstacy. Then he bite into his neck as he feel around his chest. This made the Org General groaned even louder as he felt his friend suck some of his green-colored blood from his neck. Who knew that vampirism was this erotic?

Zen-Aku licked the wound clean as he kissed it. He went back to kissing his friend as he moved his hips against his. The feel of the Duke Org's hardened member was enough to make Nayzor's own erect as it unsheath itself. Zen-Aku noticed this as the kiss broke off. He chuckled as he took hold of his friend's length and said, "Damn, Nayzor! We just got started and you're already hard. It's pretty big though." Nayzor blushed a bright red color on his pale green skin at his friend's remark. Zen-Aku smiled as he kissed his friend gently before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from the neck to down below the waist. He licked from the side of the member straight to the head as he started stroking it. Nayzor winced in pain and pleasure as he moaned softly, eyes rolled back. Zen-Aku licked the pre-cum oozeing out before he started bobbing his head up and down on it. It wasn't hard for him to have it competely in his mouth, though he was careful not to cut it with his fangs. After all, he is a wolf Org.

The Org General moaned louder as he tighten his grip on the blanket. It felt so incredibly good and yet so incredibly painful at the same time. He wanted to release so badly. The combination of both pain and pleasure was too much for him to handle.

"...Please... Zen-Aku... hurry up..." He said through moans and groans as he held his head back and closed his eyes. "...It hurts... please... I don't know... how long... I can take..." Zen-Aku knew that his friend was near his climax and how much it hurt him since they're both virgins, so he picked up the pace. He would take breaks from the sucking by stroking the member intensely, having his mouth open for the cum to come in just in case, before he went back to sucking the member. Nayzor stroke the top of his friend's head lovingly as his moans grew louder and louder. "Oh... Oh... Zen-Aku... I..." He panted. "I'm gonna... Ah!" The Org General cum right inside the Duke Org's mouth as he tighten his grip on the blanket. There was too much cum for Zen-Aku to swallow, thus some of it escape the cofines of his mouth and onto his fur. Nayzor flip back on the blanket as he breathe heavily, relieved from the collision of both pain and pleasure from the orgasm that is still coursing through his veins. He felt a tongue feel around where his soften member sheath itself, but he didn't need to see who it was. He already knew.

Zen-Aku licked what was left of the cum and went back to the kissing that started it all. The kiss grew more tense than before, but Nayzor didn't mind. He was still high from all that blissful pleasure he has experienced. The taste of his own cum was starting to turn him on. Zen-Aku broke the kiss as he went to take the rest of his armor off. Nayzor stopped him as he stared at him with lust in his eyes. "Now it's your turn", he said as he quickly undressed his friend and laid him down on the blanket. The wolf Org was completely. His body was like the body of a wolf furry.

"This is the first time I see you without your armor, Zen-Aku." Nayzor said as he feel his friend's chest. "I feel strange seeing it, but in a good way." "Well", Zen-Aku said as he smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Do you like what you see?" The Org General chuckled as he answered the question with a tender kiss.

**XXXX**

_**And they were young and independent,**_

_**And they thought they had it planned**_

_**Should've known right from the start **_

_**You can't predict the end.**_

**XXXX**

Nayzor took hold of Zen-Aku's hardened member and begin stroking it. Zen-Aku gasped through the kiss as he moaned softly. The Org General feel around his friend's muscular chest down to his muscular stomach as he quicken his strokes.

_**Damn, he's good at this! **_The Duke Org thought. _**Real good. **_

"Ah... Oh... Oh... Nayzor... Oh... Ah..." He panted as his moans and groans of ecstacy were covered by the soft and lustful kiss. "Don't stop... Oh... please don't stop... Ah... it feels so good..."

The kiss grew tense as Nayzor's strokes grew faster and faster. "...Nayzor..." Zen-Aku gasped his friend's name as he moaned louder and louder by every stroke. He'd became a fallen victim to an neverending battle between pain and pleasure in which neither side will win. The need to release grew so strong that he just can't take it anymore. He has to cum now!

The Duke Org started to move his hips up and down at a faster pace as his lustful moans and groans echoed the cave. He fucked his friend's grip for a long while as he grew closer to his climax. The kiss finally broke off as Zen-Aku held his head back and moaned loudly as he cum inside Nayzor's hand in one final thurst. He laid back down in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath. He was completely worn out from his huge orgasm.

"Wow, Zen-Aku, you cum more than me." Nayzor said as he feel the sticky substance on his hand. He noticed his member unsheath itself again as it harden for the second time.

"Zen-Aku." The Org General said.

"Yeah, Nayzor. What is it?" Zen-Aku asked after he snapped out of the high from that orgasm.

"You think we could... Umm..."

"We could what?"

"You know... Umm... Like... we could... mate?"

Nayzor never had any trouble speaking, but talking about mating was an issue. He had never mate with anyone in his life. He was real nervous about asking his friend if they could mate. Mating was something he would never talk about. But he really wanted to mate with Zen-Aku. He wanted his first time with him. He wanted to perform this mating ritual with him, now and the rest of forever.

Zen-Aku looked at his friend for a second. Then smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing. Of course we can mate."

"Are you sure? I'm not rushing you, am I?"

"Nayzor, it's alright. I've been waiting to mate with you for all my life ever since we became friends. I was hoping that one day we would be more than friends. I can't wait anymore. I want to be your mate."

"What if I hurt you? I can't stand to see you in pain, Zen-Aku. I love you too much to cause you pain."

"You won't. It'll hurt at first. But it will go away soon afterwards. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I trust you, Nayzor."

The Duke Org pulled his friend into a passionate kiss. Nayzor kissed back before he covered his length in his friend's cum. Then he spread Zen-Aku's legs apart as he sat between them, positioning himself at his friend's entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" The Org General asked with concern. "We could stop if you want."

"No, Nayzor, I'm fine." Zen-Aku reassured. "I'm ready for this."

"This is my first time."

"So is mine."

"I know. It's just that I'm a little nervous. I've never done this before. I like to be as gentle as I could so I won't cause you too much pain. "

Zen-Aku cupped his friend's face as he said, "It's OK. Please don't hold back. Do what you have to do. I'll be alright."

"I love you, Zen-Aku."

"I love you too, Nayzor."

With that, Nayzor entered Zen-Aku in one powerful thurst. He was completely inside him, thanks to the cum that is used as lube. Zen-Aku was in both heaven and hell. He never realize that his friend was _real_ bigger than it looks. And it hurt him when his walls were loosen from the impact.

"Zen-Aku!" Nayzor shouted in fear and worry when he saw his friend cringed in pain. "Are you OK? I didn't mean to hurt you!"

When he is fully adjusted, the Duke Org looked at his friend with a reasurring smile and nodded as he said, "I'm alright, Nayzor. Keep going." And so he did.

**XXXX**

_**Oh, memories, where'd you go?**_

_**You were all I've ever known**_

_**How I miss yesterday**_

_**And how I let it fade away.**_

**XXXX**

Nayzor pumped in and out of his friend in a slow rhythm so as to not hurt him again. "... faster..." Zen-Aku panted. "Go... faster..." The Org General didn't want to risk hurting his Duke Org, but if he wants him to go faster, he will. He bucked his hips back and forth at a greater speed. Zen-Aku held on to his friend's shoulders to keep himself balanced. It went on for a few minutes til Nayzor finally hit Zen-Aku's "sweet spot", causing the Duke Org to moaned loudly in ecstacy. "...again... hit it... again..." He pleaded in his lust-filled voice. "...hit it... harder... harder..." The Org General went faster and faster as he rammed himself in and out of his friend. Both of them moaned and groaned louder than before as they both grew closer to their second orgasm. Zen-Aku started jacking himself off as he was near his climax. "Nayzor!" He shouted through lustful moans and groans as he cum on both his and his friend's waists. This caused the Duke Org's walls to grow really tight. The tightening of his friend's walls was enough to put Nayzor on the edge. "Zen-Aku!" He shouted through his endless moans and groans as he cum straight inside his friend's entrance. He fell next to him as he panted deeply.

Neither of them spoke a word due to their ecstactic high from their mating. "Zen-Aku", Nayzor finally spoke, "You can come live with me in my den if you want. For old time's sake. It's a lot cozier than this damp cave." "I like that." Zen-Aku said with a sheepish smile. "I like it alot." Nayzor put an arm around Zen-Aku's waist as he pulled him closer to himself in a warm embrace. Zen-Aku kissed his friend's forehead before he fell fast asleep. Nayzor softly kissed the Duke Org's cheek before he too fell asleep. It was their memories of their friendship that kept them together through time. Now and forever.

**XXXX**

_**Oh, memories, where'd you go?**_

_**You were all I've ever known**_

_**How I miss yesterday**_

_**And how I let it fade away**_

_**Don't fade away.**_

**XXXX**

The End.

_Well, what did you guys think? I might suck at writing a lemon, but I think I did a good job over all. Just give your most honest opinion! ^W^_


End file.
